The Deadly Maze
The Deadly 'Maze' is a episode 28b of the middle season. Mung Daal's old apprentice, Gumbo, traps Chowder in a deadly maze! It aired on June 3, 2009 as part of the Festival of Chowder. Characters Present *Chowder *Gumbo *Jeffery *Minotaur *Mung Daal (flashback, later seen) *Shnitzel (mentioned) *Truffles (mentioned) Plot While Mung Daal is showing Chowder how to cook the Teddy Bear surprise, Gumbo, Mung's former apprentice and Chowder's predecessor, uses a Thrice Cream sundae to lure Chowder into his Deadly Maze. As soon as Chowder eats the sundae, Gumbo shows up and introduces himself, only for Chowder to pounce on him and tells him that Mung would be so happy he found a long-lost brother. Gumbo tells Chowder that he is not his brother and that he will be trapped in his Deadly Maze. He runs off, only to run into Chowder again, realizing that even he could not find his way out of the maze. Chowder then asks Gumbo why he hates Mung so much. Gumbo reveals that he had been preparing his first dish for Mung. He eventually presented a toiled egg to Mung for tasting. Mung's critique of the dish was the lack of Kookie Wakky Lamb Spice, but it was otherwise very positive. In spite of this, Gumbo storms out after trashing the catering company. After telling his backstory, Gumbo walks into Tickle Vines, a trap meant for Chowder. Chowder makes Gumbo promise to not hurt Mung before setting him free. Chowder then claims to know the way out of the maze, but in reality, he ends up leading Gumbo into a series of traps. Gumbo gives up and decides to take a rest. The two set up a campfire, and Gumbo tries to sleep while Chowder keeps waking him up. At one point, Chowder blows the campfire into Gumbo, burning him and causing him to run around in circles. Fed up, Gumbo resolves to get rid of Chowder himself, but he barely notices Jeffrey, the guardian of the maze, standing behind him. Jeffrey chases the duo, and Gumbo gets caught in yet another trap. Jeffrey lays an egg, and hatching from the egg is a CGI baby minotaur. The minotaur begins dancing, much to Gumbo's disgust. Chowder encounters his conscience, who convinces him to save Gumbo. He then goes to Jeffrey to tell him a heartfelt message, which consists of hawk sounds. His heart pierced, Jeffrey carries Chowder and Gumbo out of the maze and vanishes. A resigned Gumbo starts to walk off to have a hot tub, believing that nothing he could do to Mung Daal would come close to the grief Chowder puts him through every day. Chowder then convinces Gumbo to present the baby minotaur to Mung, which predictably shocks him. Trivia *Gumbo makes his second appearance in The Blackout. *This is the first and only episode to have a CGI character. Chowder usually uses 2D animation, stop motion, and puppetry. *This episode implies that Mung had other apprentices before Gumbo and Chowder. An annoyed Mung says, "here goes another one" as Gumbo storms out of the catering company. Gallery Chowder and Gumbo.jpg|I'm Gumbo. Deadly maze-bear trap.jpg|Ow! Young gumbo.jpg|Gumbo as a Child Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes